


Ghosts of the Past

by Les_MiserableAtBest



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Everyone lives, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Les_MiserableAtBest/pseuds/Les_MiserableAtBest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she arrived, they thought she was a ghost. In Winterfell, after the war Arya Stark returns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so Robb married Margarey instead of Jeyne. No Red Wedding. Jofferey still dies, Sansa stays married to Tyrion.

He didn't recognize her right away. She was so different from the girl he had left all those years ago. She stormed into the feast, her very presence demanding the attention of everyone. Behind her stood a tall, broad man with a mop of black hair. Whispers of "Robert and Lyanna" echoed through the hall. She was small, with hair like his, long, unruly, black curls.the eyes were hard and grey, like his own. It was not, however, the eyes that gave her identity away, rather the sword at her hip. His siblings and their lady mother all stood at once. Sansa spoke first-one word barely audible.

     "Arya?" And with a small nod, the usually calm lady ran to embrace her sister. He stood there frozen. Robb had tears in his eyes, clutching his wife's hand. Lady Catelyns husband, Prince Oberyn wheeled Bran to his embracing siblings. Little Rickon, who was not so little, was whispering into Osha's ear, most likely asking who the girl was. It was Robb who spoke next. 

"Guards, hold this man. Sansa, bring everyone into the council room. Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen please enjoy the rest of your dinner." Robb then whispered into his Queens' ear, most likely asking her to stay and talk to the crowd. Jon's heart was pounding as he walked to the council room.

'SHe's alive'

***     ****   **** *****  **** 

       Arya looked around the room. Robb was there, though his wife was not. Sansa stood with her Lord husband, Tyrion Lannister. Bran was with the Reed siblings, clutching the girls hand-Meera, she remembered. The dinner was to celebrate their betrothal. Jon Snow, dressed all in black had tears in his eyes. Her mother and Oberyn came in last and Arya turned around to hold her mother tightly. When they broke apart she found her voice.

"Robb let him go, he is my friend and has done no harm." Robb let Gendry go and her friend stood by her. It was Jon who finally broke the silence. 

"We thought you were dead."

"I was." She replied. 

"Where have you been?!" Jon snapped. She looked at Gendry, who loved her even after all she had done, who held her hand despite the blood on them and knew, or hoped, Jon would do th the same. 

Ser Illyn, Ser Meryn, the Mountain and the Hound, Prince Joffery, Queen Cersei, the Tickler, Ridge." It wasOberyn who explained.

"The list of names she had to kill before coming home. I helped her, and shehelped me too."

"Yes." She whispered. "And Baelish, we blamed him for it. So we could use Tommen. So we could save Westeros from Dragonfire." Caitlyn looked shocked, Robb looked sad. 

"I was going to come back, marry Tommen, but we thought it was better if he wed the Dragon queen. I thought Sansa would be safe with Tyrion. I made Oberyn promise to keep you all safe-to convince Tommen and Daenerys to sue for peace. Please brother, I will tell you more tomorrow, today let me rest."

Robb nodded at her. 

"You may all go." He said tiredly. "Not you" he pointed to Gendry. "You stay." Arya left holding Sansas hand. 

****   *****   ***** *****

Robb is just a young man, barely twenty and yet already a king, had won a war, and was a father to be. He hated his sister's husband, but loved their twins. His one brother a bastard, the other a cripple who was barely twelve and already hand of the king. And his other sister a ghost.

"What is your name, boy?"

"Gendry, your grace." Nosurname, a bastard. 

"I am not blind, nor am I stupid. I know you love my sister. Do not take this as a slight on your birth, for you could be a.king and I would say you do not deserve her. Though she is different than when I knew her.  Tell me, is she a maid?" The boy blushed. 

"Y-yes your grace." He stuttered. 

"Good. You seem kind, but my sister is so young still." Robb sat, put his head in his hands. "Tell me about her."

"She is kind enough. She is stubborn. And afraid."

"Why would she be afraid?"

"I mean no offense yougrace, she spoke highly of you. She said you were a man of honour. She has so much blood on her hands, she was afraid you would be ashamed." Robb nodded and dismissed the boy. Then he went to the Goodwood to find his sister. She sat with Grey Wind in front of the Weirwood tree. He sat next to her silently. He only spoke after several minutes. 

"I started a war to save you and Sansa. But you were dead and I was too late. I thought you a ghost earlier or a dream to torment my failure. Instead it was the gods answering me at last. I would have killed every man on the earth just to see you again." Then he spoke no more.

**** *****     *******

Margarey found them hours later, asleep. She smiled at her husband and his sister. The girls lover, for Margarey knew that's who he was, looked so much like Renly. 

'Loras would love children that looked like Renly.' She thought. 'Yes, that would be nice, to have Loras near her again.'


End file.
